One night can change everything
by Miki and Mel
Summary: Clary has a party and ends up meeting the sweet Jace Lightwood and has the night of her life, but what she doesn't relise is that a whole lot of unexpected events are about to happen.. I hope you enjoy it! : Mel xxx Really sexual..ON HOLD! sorry :
1. Just the beginning & Party part 1

_One night can change everything._

**This is my first story on fanfiction so please be nice! Hope you enjoy **

_Chapter 1! _

Clary POV

I wake up from a big night of fighting with my mum. She thinks I shouldn't be shadow hunting, but I argue with that. It's in my blood and I'm meant to be one. She started letting me go to a private shadow hunting lessons since I was 4, but only because I found out about her past. I now do all my training at my own house that my mum got me, but that was because she didn't want me to practice fighting demons in her house, which she now shares with my step-father Luke. I know I'm only 16 but I have a lot of responsibilities, like not getting killed.

Any way I'm going to have to start training soon, with a girl I met at a party called Izzy, who is also a shadow hunter. She doesn't talk about her family with me. I don't know anything about her apart from that she is gorgeous and has a really good sense of fashion, which she taught me about. I have known her for about a year and a half, and we still go to parties, get drunk and get laid together.

I walk down to the kitchen, and by the way I have a HUGE house compared to what other teens have. It is 3 stories high with a big yard and pool. I know you probably think it's a waste to have, 4 bedrooms, big kitchen, 5 bathrooms including a steam room with a spar, big training room, weapons room, party/DJ room, cinema room and many other rooms.

While I was cooking my breakfast, which was eggs, I heard my dog Macey, but I just call her mace or May and she would come to me, coming in with her white straight hair blowing behind her. Macey thinks she is such a threat and that she could take on any dog in town and I bet she could, too, but only because she was made in the shadow hunter world. But she's just a small dog; I would tell you the breed of her but, to tell the truth, she doesn't have one. To describe her, I would say that she looks like a pompom.

My eggs are cooked so I sit in the lounge and eat them quickly, due to waking up a bit late.. When I'm finished I out everything in the dishwasher and go to the training room. I start warming up, by getting some sharp knives and aiming them at the ugly, torn dummy that was placed in the middle of the room. I get all 5 straight through the heart; I aimed another 5 and got them all in the head. I heard a chuckle and turned to find Izzy, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Iz. Your late!" I said, walking up to the dummy and pulling out all of the knives. As I was walking to put them back I saw Izzy smirk, but she stayed there laughing her, all-too-perfect laugh. "What?" I asked frowning in confusion. She started cracking up, doubling over and wiping stray tears from her eyes. I rolled my eyes and started punching the punching bag. I heard her having trouble recovering, but heard footsteps head towards the weapons before she said, "Clary, I know you only just woke up!" she started laughing again at me getting caught. A blush crept up my neck and chest before landing heavily on my cheeks; this seemed to make Izzy laugh harder. I ignored her and continued to punch the bag but only this time, harder.

Training finally got settled when Izzy stopped laughing, but that never made me any happier. When we were finished it was about 12:30pm, so we went down stairs for lunch. As we eat the simple pasta I made, because no matter how hard Iz tries she always ends up with a disaster dish that could kill you, Izzy and I have a light conversation when suddenly she shouted so loud it made me jump, "YOU SHOULD HAVE A PARTY!" she quickly shot out of her chair, taking my smile as a yes, before dragging me upstairs. "Sit!" she ordered when we just got into my room. I sit down in my chair and groan. As much as I loved Izzy and fashion, it is defiantly not a good thing to let her on the loose when it comes to make overs, but I let it go this time and fell asleep, letting her do her magic on me. About an hour later I woke up by my hair getting pulled. I turn groggily to face Izzy and find her in a beautiful silver mini dress while taming my blazing red hair. When she announces that she was done I get up and stretch, before walking to look in the mirror.

.BEAUTIFUL! I jumped on Izzy, who was also looking at me with achievement written all over her face. "Thank-you so much Izzy, I love it!" I squealed loudly and looked in the mirror again. This time I noticed that I was in an AMAZING mini blood red dress, which was tight and showed all my curves off. I looked over at Izzy with narrowed eyes but I couldn't stay mad at her, just because she DRESSED ME! Then a thought came into my mind. "IZZY! WHAT ABOUT PEOPLE AND FOOD AND DRINKS!" I shouted as I started bounding down the hall and into the DJ/party room, and stopped immediately. I let out a gasp, it was already done and there were already people dancing.

I smiled hugely and heard more people coming upstairs towards the loud music. The people that arrived were mundies that I have never even seen before in my life. I went in and took a liquor bottle, which I jugged half down.

I felt myself going tipsy after half an hour, the room was packed and this room was HUGE! I mixed in with everyone on the dance floor and felt strong arms wind themselves around me. I ground my hips into their pelvis, earning a groan from them; I smiled to myself and did it harder every time he groaned. I looked up and saw beautiful golden eyes and hair.

After a good hour of dancing with him we both had sweat dripping down our faces. Every minute that passed when dancing with him, got more intense. He flipped me around and was inching closer. We were so close I could taste his breath, the best smell in the world. I could smell beer and liquor, but there was a smell mixed with it that I couldn't place. Our lips were just an inch apart, I felt his breath sharpen and get faster, his eyes were looking at me like no other guy has ever before and I'm sure mine were too. My hands were in his hair bringing him closer, one of his arms tightened on me and on went to my neck. I could barely see anything but his beautiful eyes, which were closing slowly. My eyes naturally closed, but it was like I could still see him behind my lids.

Our lips touch but barely. He suddenly got pulled back and I heard a nasally voice screech, "JACEY! I have been looking all over for yo-" she instantly stopped when she saw me. Dum bitch! Didn't she see me kiss him? She must be his girlfriend. The guy called Jace had a look of anger in his eyes. "Who is this?" she asked him, but mainly at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "I am the host of this party you bitch! So if you want to talk to me like that then I suggest you should leave" she blanched when I called her a bitch but got the message clear enough. She huffed angrily, "Sure you are! You bitch! I know the host of this party and she is my best friend! I can get you kicked out easily so get your tiny ass out of here and away from my man!" she said smiling proudly to herself. I laughed loudly. "Okay, go get her and I will stay right here. I'm really interested in meeting your _friend_, who is also the _host_ of this party" I said, venomously.

Right at that moment, one of my best friends Simon came over and said, "Clary, this is the best party EVER! You're the best!" then he walked away towards the bar. I smirked at the _bitch _and saw her face go shocked. She started mumbling things, looking down. I saw some guys that I fucked a few weeks ago and told them to come over to me. "Hey guys! Can you do me a HUGE favour?" I asked battering my eyelashes. They simply nodded. "Could you please take this bitch and make her go home! Then maybe I might give you some happy time again!" I said seductively. I saw their eyes instantly go excited, so they left with her, I turned and left, but not before I heard 'Jace' chuckle, as if he understood that I wasn't going to give the guys what they wanted. I laughed but just kept walking away rolling my eyes.


	2. Party part 2

**One night can change everything**

**A big thank-you to all the people who have read this and reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it **

_**The song 'Can't say no' by Conor Maynard**_

_**The song 'You make me feel' by Cobra Starship, check these out!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The party was wild. I didn't expect it to be so crowded, but I was astatic to see how many people showed up. I have danced around and met up with people I haven't seen in a while. It's about 12:25am now and the party is still great! People are not noticing the time or how long they have been here. I was making my way to the kitchen to get more beer, when I hear the most beautiful voice say, "The song I am going to sing is called 'Can't say no'. I hope you enjoy this" I turn around, to find the beautiful 'Jace' up on stage with a microphone. Oh God, I think to myself looking up and down his sexy body. I look back up at him and see him wink at me and start flexing his muscles in a way that all the girls here are practically drooling. All I can think is WOW! I bite down on my bottom lip trying to keep back my moaning. The music starts, then he starts singing. Damn! He has a sexy voice! He looks at me and sings,

_**Wasn't looking for trouble, **_

_**But it came looking for me, **_

_**I tried to say no, but I can't fight it she was looking lovely, **_

_**She kinda reminds me, **_

_**Of a girl I know, **_

_**This pretty young thing that I got waiting for me back at home, **_

_**She's got my engines turning, **_

_**This happens every time, **_

_**I see a pretty girl and, **_

_**I wanna make her mine, **_

_**They send my rocket to the sky, **_

_**I want them, **_

_**But should I go for them, **_

_**I'm like Houston, **_

_**I think we got a problem **_

He watches me as I rock my hips to the rhythm. I purposely rock them harder, teasing him even more. My smile grew as he stumbles a bit.

_**Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no, **_

_**Never see them coming I just watch them go **_

_**Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no, **_

_**Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go, **_

_**Take control, making me sweat girl run that show, **_

_**It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no, **_

_**Houston, I think we got a problem **_

_**Some girls are naughty, **_

_**Some girls are sweet, **_

_**One thing they got in common, they all got a hold on me, **_

I grab the guy next to me and grind into him, when seeing Jace's face flicker with hatred I grind into the guy even more. Even in my drunk state, I still understand how to control myself, but I'm on the edge of running onto the stage, attaching Jace and banging him right then and there.

_**Meet them at the party, **_

_**Meet them in the street, **_

_**Getting me in so much trouble but that's alright with me, **_

_**They got my engines turning, **_

_**This happens every time, **_

_**I see a pretty girl and, **_

_**I wanna make her mine, **_

_**They send my rocket to the sky, **_

_**I want them, **_

_**But should I go for them, **_

_**I'm like houston, **_

_**I think we got a problem **_

_**Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no, **_

_**Never see them coming I just watch them go **_

_**Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no, **_

_**Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go, **_

_**Take control, making me sweat girl run that show, **_

_**It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no, **_

_**Houston, I think we got a problem **_

_**Looking like a model making me stare, **_

_**All them pretty girls are standing right there, **_

_**Doing that thing it's just not fair, **_

_**How come all the pretty girls are up in here **_

_**Looking like a model making me stare, **_

_**All them pretty girls are standing right there, **_

_**Doing that thing it's just not fair, **_

_**How come all the pretty girls are up in here **_

_**Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no, **_

_**Never see them coming I just watch them go **_

_**Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no, **_

_**Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go, **_

_**Take control, making me sweat girl run that show, **_

_**It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no, **_

_**Houston, I think we got a problem**_

_**A/N-(**_**Sorry it's a bit long, I didn't know whether or not to put the whole song in, but I did)**

At the end of the song I'm all hot and bothered. I can tell Jace notices because of his smirk. I return the smirk and go towards the stage, just as the DJ asks for more singers. I grab a microphone and tell the DJ to play my song. I turn to the crowd and say, "This song is, 'You make me feel'" I turn to jace and smile sexily before turning back to the crowd,

_**La la la la la **_

_**La la na na na **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**La la na na na **_

Once I start singing, Jace has wide eyes. I'm guessing he didn't know I could sing. But he catches what I'm doing and starts singing with me.

_**Girl I've been all over the world **_

_**Looking for you **_

_**I'm known for taking what I think I deserve **_

_**And you're overdue **_

_**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio **_

_**In that bright white noise **_

_**What I been missing in my life **_

_**What I been dreaming of **_

_**You'll be that girl **_

_**You'll be that girl **_

_**You'll be **_

_**Everything you want so let me get up there **_

_**I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere **_

_**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like **_

As we sing I run my hands up and down his chest, earning groan from him, which caused his chest to vibrate deliciously.

_**You make me feel that **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel so **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel that **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel so **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You, you make me feel that **_

_**Get a little closer to me girl **_

_**And you'll understand **_

_**'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need **_

_**Well, then I'm your man **_

I rub myself along his pelvis still facing the crowd, only he's behind me. I feel his free hand, because the other one is occupied with the microphone, tighten on my hip moving me with him causing me to groan.

_**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio **_

_**In that bright white noise **_

_**What I been missing in my life **_

_**What I been dreaming of **_

_**You'll be that girl **_

_**You'll be that girl **_

_**You'll be **_

_**Everything you want so let me get up there **_

_**I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere **_

_**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like **_

_**Ooh **_

_**Everything you know I'm flipping upside down **_

_**Take you 'round the world **_

_**You know I like it loud **_

_**Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like **_

_**You make me feel that **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel so **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel that **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel so **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel, oh **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel that **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel so **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel, oh **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**Put your hands up **_

_**Put your hands up **_

_**Let the lights drop **_

_**Let the lights drop **_

_**Make my world stop **_

_**Make my world stop **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**La la na na na **_

_**You make me feel that **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel so **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel that **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel so **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel, oh **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel that **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel so **_

_**La la la la la **_

_**You make me feel that **_

_**La la la la la**_

On the last note I drop down then back up rubbing on him and his raging erection. I got off the stage and towards the kitchen leaving Jace there staring after me lustfully. After chugging down a whole lot of vodka and see guys trying to get girls to lick the salt off of them, but the girls just walk away. I walk towards the guys and say, "I'll do it!" they looked at me excitedly before one of them grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

After I did a few guys there was one left. I also got pulled onto him and licked him clean before he captured me in a kiss. At first I tensed up but I went along with it trying to enjoy myself. The guys started making his way up my skirt but I pulled off him and started to walk away. Before I even got 5 steps away he grabbed me and his friends helped him restrain me onto the kitchen table. They started sliding my dress up but didn't get that far before I was getting pulled away, "Leave her alone!" I looked up and smiled when I saw Jace glaring at them.

"We were just having fun with her, so you can give her back to us and go find someone else to hog!" one of the guys said trying to grab me. Jace sneered at him before saying, "Jonathan, I know better than to do that especially if Sebastian is with you" he said glaring at the guy who put me on the table. The one named Jonathan tried to punch Jace but I stopped him and screamed, "GET OUT!"He huffs and turns to Jace, "I'll get you Jace!" he said. I looked at him with an expression that said, 'bring it on!'. "Oh really? Cause I bet you he could beat you up easy, now get out of my house before I mess up your pathetic little face" I say a little too proud of myself. I guess they didn't want to mess with me nor Jace because they all left in a rush. Jace pulls me away to a quiet spot, "Are you okay?" he asked kindly. Instead of replying I kiss him. The kiss turns from passionate to fierce before going sweet.

The next thing I know is that I'm getting pulled through the crowd with Jaces hand locked like a vice on my hand. When we get to my stairs I tell him that I will be right back and to stay right there. While I walk towards Izzy I feel eyes on me and hear wolf whistles follow me through the crowd. I roll my eyes, flip them off and continue to walk towards Izzy. When I get there she beams at me. "Izzy, can you please tell people to get out of here when you decide to leave with someone. I've got someone for tonight and we're going up stairs now" I say happily, grinning like an idiot. I'm practically begging her, but I know she'll do it. After a while I realise that I'm actually bobbing up and down and try to stop, but fail. She nods smugly and turns to her guy who is laughing at me. "Dushbag" I whisper under my breath and walk back towards Jace.

When I get back to Jace I see that a bunch of girls were crowding around him, trying to get him upstairs, but he stayed in one spot. When he spotted me he walked over to me. I glared at the girls and they immediately left me alone with him. When they left Jace had a confused look on his face, "Why did they back off? They usually fight to get me" when he said this a huge smile came on my face. "They know not to mess with me and my guys" I said simply.

He laughed but picked me up and I directed him to my room. Once we were there he chucked me on the bed. In just a few seconds, clothes were flying and scattering on the floor in different places. We kissed for a while as we admired each other's bodies and touched everywhere. He slowly pushed in, I gasped at how big he was. This was the best feeling I have ever felt in my life!

He took this the wrong way and stopped. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" he asked worriedly. WOW! No guy has ever worried about that before. I cupped his cheek and smiled before I gave him a sweet, soft peck. "No, no, no! It was just a surprise to me. I mean you huge and it was the best felling out of all my times before" I said before thinking about what I was saying. I blushed in embarrassment. I smiled widely before bucking his hips hard! "Trust me, it's going to get better very soon" he said smugly. And he was right. When we were finished we lay there in each other's arms. Just as I was drifting to sleep I realised why it was so good! We didn't use a condom. But before I could d anything I drifted into a comfortable darkness.

_**Number 3 should be up soon, I hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry that there isn't very much of the story and I know the songs take up all the room but I promise I will write more in the next chapter!**_

_**Bye for now! **_

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. OOPS!

**Big thanks to all the people reading this and putting up with my story! Thanks for the reviews I really love them! Here's a shout out for my bestie ASHLEY (****sugarandashley****) ! If you like romantic and comedy stories mixed, then read her stories!**

**Check her out!**

**Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry about the closeness of the sentences in the other chapters and if they turn out like that in this one as well! I can't help it! My laptop is messing it up!**

**Here it is! ENJOY!**

**One night can change everything**

**Chapter 3:**

I wake up half on Jaces chest. The sheets up to our waists, which able me to see his abs that has shadow hunter tattoos. I sit up and put on my bra and panties on but stay with only those on since it was hot, and go to the bathroom to puke up all the remains of alcohols from last night. I then made my way down stairs and as I did I saw some people sleeping everywhere. "Get out of my house!" I screamed, but not loud enough to wake Jace. They all got up and left but most of the guys looked me up and down, but I told them to get out, once again.

I made coconut pancakes for breakfast and was just about to lay them down on the table before I felt arms slither around my waist. I lean back into the warmth of Jace and turn around to find him in only his boxers.

"Morning. How was your sleep last night?" I asked with a sly smile on my face. He smiled back and kissed me quickly before saying, "The best sleep I have ever had!" he smiled down at me sweetly before asking me how I slept, as well. "Best sleep I have ever had!" I say mocking him but with a huge smile on my face. I turned and put everything on the table and sat down on the table. "You can eat you know, then we can go train.." I said happily. His head whipped up when I said that we can go train. "How did you know..?" he trailed off questionably. I laughed and said, "Maybe you should look at my skin more carefully and you might see my marks, and where do you think I got all these scars from? Having sex?" he looked at me more carefully before smiling brightly.

After breakfast Jace said that he would come over and train with me some other time, but right now her had to go home and let everyone know that he was fine. "Well I will be right here waiting for that visit" I said kissing him before he left. Izzy came over that day and we talked about the guys we banged, but we never reveal who they are just in case we know them. I told her that my vampire friend was coming over soon, just in case she didn't want to be in the same room as a vampire. Simon. When I told her his name she jumped.

"WHAT?" she screamed, I looked at her questionably, but before I could ask she carried on talking, "Clary, he was the one I slept with last night..oops sorry, I didn't know he was your friend" she said quietly, I was surprised by that because Simon was a virgin. "Izzy, Simon was a virgin. You popped his cherry!" I said before bursting out laughing. We heard the doorbell ring and composed ourselves. I told Izzy to go hide just in case he was the one she slept with. "Simon!" I said while hugging him a little too enthusiastically. When I pulled back he looked at me questionably. "So a little birdie told me that you had sex last night.." I trailed off before bursting, "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" I give him a big hug and ruffle his hair. "How did you know?" he asked suspiciously. I laughed inside; he must think I was watching him! HA!

I smiled and answered back, "Well..she's like my best friend Si and we tell each other things.." I just managed to get that out before Izzy came and pounded on me, giggling like crazy. "You called me your best friend!" she screamed. I laughed and hugged her back, "Of course you are Izzy!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She finally let go of me and said quickly, "You have to come and meet my family now!" she squealed. "So now you let me meet them after like..a long time just because we are now claimed besties?" I asked confused, trying to understand. She smiled and nodded "Now I know you won't sleep with them. Well not Alec cause he's gay. But yeah!"

"Well it would be pleasure to meet them, but I don't think I'm going to have sex with them! After last! All i can say is WOW! He was so good I could keep going on forever! And he's a shadow hunter!" I say excitedly but then I realised Simon was there with a disgusted look on his face. I turn to him and pat his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Si" I say smugly. Me and Izzy just double over laughing so hard that we just barely heard Simon mumble softly, "I'm sorry too".

After all the awkward conversations were over, Izzy announced that we should go to her house for dinner tonight and that it would only be her brothers home, due to her parents going out for dinner. Izzy called her brother to let him know that we were coming over and to come and pick her up. I have no Idea why she didn't let me drive her there, but I personally thought she was trying to avoid Simon. Just as we were leaving the house we heard a car honk, which made us rush a bit more. When we were outside I locked up the house hastily, getting nervous every time Izzy shouted for her to hurry up. When I turned around I saw a pair of golden eyes gaze into mine, nervously. I'm sure we both had wide eyes. I faintly heard Simon ask if I was alright. i brake our gaze and look at Simon and simply nod my head, not trusting my voice.

While I was walking, more like rushing, to my red convertible I was thinking, HOLY SHIT! ..! When we got there I just kept repeating in my head, calm, calm, calm over and over again hoping that this wasn't real. But just for my luck, this is real! I was broken out of my thoughts by Izzy saying, "Clary, come on in!" she was practically squealed at me, jumping up and down. I signalled to her 'one minute' holding up a finger and mouthing the words. She looked at me suspiciously but nodded.

I pulled Simon back to the car, "What's wrong Clary?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Si Si Si! I am in big shit! Jace is her brother..and that's the guy I slept with last night! What am I going to do?" I said quickly and nervously. His eyes were wide, he opened his mouth to say something but Izzy screamed, "Hurry up!" and so we rushed inside where we found three guys lined up. "Max, Alec and Jace meet Clary and Simon" I shook their hands, but when I got to Jace I shook his hand, feeling a tingle go up my arm and down my spine, but I didn't meet his eyes.

"Okay, boys talk to Simon and Clary your coming with me, we have to talk about the party from last night!" she shouted and pulled me out of the room, but not before I saw Jace give me a look of sympathy. We went past a lot of rooms and I just realised that this house is MASSIVE! When we got to a room that clearly said: IZZY'S ROOM! STAY OUT OR BE PREPARED TO BE WHIPPED! I laughed at then but she just shook her head and said, "I've given each of the boys some injuries for not taking that advise so, I wouldn't laugh if I were you!" she smirked when I backed away from her with a frown one my face.

"I'M JOKING! Jeeez Clary, calm down" As if I could calm down when she whips people for entering her room! But I walked into her room anyway. She walked me over to my bed, very difficultly due to clothes and other accessories EVERYWHERE! She pushed me on the bed making me hit my shin on the bed stand making me yelp, while she just stood there laughing her ass off.

When she got over her laughing fit but I just glared at her as she sat down next to me. "Okay, what is up with you and Jace?" she asked suspiciously. Damn! How did she know? Maybe she could tell by the awkwardness around us.. after a few minutes I got the courage to mumble, "I sweepch wif hwwiimmn.." I let out a breath after that, happy to get it out finally. "Clary I didn't understand a word you just said, speak up!"

I tried again louder this time. "I slept with him!" I watched her eyes go wide and then in a flash she was out of the room and running towards the kitchen. "IZZY! We didn't know!" I screamed, but she was already around the corner. As I ran towards the kitchen I heard her scream something. I ran in as fast as I could and saw her trying to cut Jace with a knife. "STOP!" I screamed.

She stopped and turned around. "We didn't know Izzy, just like you didn't know about Simon and he is practically like my brother, now put down the knife and come with me and I will explain it to you and If you really want you can dress me up and we can go out!" I said running out of breath. She just turned around and went to pounce on him but I jumped on her back, like a monkey. She struggled but I kept hold of her. I heard Simon behind me chuckle at us but I sent him a glare that would made him drop dead if he weren't already dead. He immediately stopped laughing and backed away.

As I was distracted with Simon, Izzy threw me off and stalked her way over to Jace in a blind rage. She threw the knife and just as it was about to touch him I ran as fast as I could and grabbed the knife. "I SAID STOP!" I screamed loudly. I heard gasps come from the door but ignored them and glared at Izzy.

"H-how did y-ou do that?" Izzy asked. I look at her as if she had lost her mind, which she could have. "What do you mean? I've always done that" I said carefully. "Clary, you just ran in vampire speed and caught the knife in one hand" I nodded as she said this, looking down. "Well I guess there's some things you should know..things I haven't told anyone before.."

**Well there is chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**If you don't understand anything then just PM me or REVIEW!**

**And again i'm very sorry about the paragraphs being stuck together!**

**Chapter 4 should be up next week! So look out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Secrets

**Well thanks for all the reviews I really love them all! Again, I'm sorry about the sentences stuck together, I can't be stuffed trying to find a solution. So here is the next chapter where clary is going to tell them **_**the secret! **_**Well, I hope you like it! **

Recap:

"_Well I guess there's some things you should know..things I haven't told anyone before.."_

_**Chapter 4:**_

"What are you talking about Clary?" Izzy asked me looking at me strangely. I shook my head slowly, trying to sort out my thoughts, before looking behind us towards where the gasps came from. It's Max and..who are they? There are two adults behind Max. They are so familiar but I just can't seem to remember how I know th- WAIT! It pops into my mind. Rob and Maryse. I feel a big smile split on my face as they also mirrored my smile. I run to them and jump into their arms with tears in my eyes.

I pull away and wipe my eyes dry before saying, "I haven't seen you guys in AGES!" My voice sounds the happiest it's been in days. Maryse hugs my once again before chuckling. "It's so good to see you again Clary!" I look around the room suddenly embarrassed, I feel my face heating up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, it's been a while..so I didn't know you guys had kids" I mumbled, pointing to Max, Izzy, Alec and Jace, who were wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. "How do you know each other?" Izzy choked out, due to her surprise. Max walks to Maryse, when did he leave? I looked at Maryse as if to ask if she could tell the story for her, and she did.

"Well, Clary was a victim of Valentine just like Jace was except almost her whole life-" as she paused, I heard everyone in the room gasping apart from Rob, Maryse and myself. "-Just like Jace she has angel blood but only..she had a brother..well has-" I gasped loudly. I thought he was dead! She looked at me with a sad smile as she continued.

"-Clary we didn't tell you what happened to him because it was too dangerous at the time, then your mother and I thought it might be more safe to not say anything..he has demon blood in him just like you have angel blood and is being held in Idris at this moment, until he learns how to control his demon blood. Clary he misses you SO much and I'm sure you do too" she said looking right at me.

"He was taken when he was 12 and Clary 10, they were like glue, so close." She said smiling sadly, now looking at everyone else. "Robert and I helped save Clary and her brother 'Jonathan' (John) and helped her get over his death, which we faked." She said the last bit softly, avoiding my gaze. I didn't wait anymore before running out the door going towards my car, but a hand stopped me, pulling me to them. I have no idea who it was, but we stood there while I was crying into their shirt.

When I was finished I was finished crying I looked up and found Jace starring down at me with a concerned smile on his face. My breath stopped at his beauty before giving him a half smile before looking down at his shirt, "I'm sorry, I ruined your shirt." He looked down at his shirt, which was now smudged with my makeup. He chuckled for a moment before going back to being concerned. "You having angel blood explain a lot, about you being as hot as you are, you know?" I said smugly, but serious.

He just laughed at me, "Clary, you are defiantly an angel..wait did I just say that out loud? Shit!" he said embarrassed, finishing in a whisper. His face turned pink, but still keeping its beauty, unlike me when I blush! Awwww! I reached up and brought his head down and kissed him sweetly. He immediately brought me closer, kissing me hungrier and deeper.

When we pulled apart I smiled up at him, "Now you have to visit me, or I can just tell Izzy to make you." I said playfully before bursting out laughing at the memory of earlier (Jace saying that he would visit, for a training session..and stuff ;) hehehe) "Come on." He said, pulling me back towards the house.

We go straight to Izzy's room, but immediately stop the second we hear a banging noise. I shrug at Jace's confused expression and walk towards the door, waving at Jace before going through the door. Only to find Simon and Izzy making out on the bed, I ran out the door and closed the door as quietly as I could. I giggled before going to the kitchen.

When I get to the kitchen I see Jace in nothing but some jeans, cutting up some apple. I look up and down his bare back where some of his tattoos are. I walk up behind him as quiet as I can and rap my arms around his waist, putting my head between his shoulders, breathing in his scent of..sunshine..

"Why aren't you with Izzy?" he asked suspiciously. I let go of him and giggled. "She's a bit occupied at the moment with a certain vampire in her bed..which remind me to NEVER sleep in, ever!" I say laughing again before going to sit on the couch, ignoring his gagging noises. I walk over to one of the love couches that Max is on. "What are you doing Max?" I ask looking over his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm reading 'SpongeBob defeats Mr Crab', I know its a little kid's book, but, I like it." He said looking down to hide his embarrassment. "NO WAY! I love that one; I've read it like a thousand times!" I said loudly. "And I fancy men like you who read them" I say. He beams up at me and lifts his chest like a man and taps his cheek, but just smiled and shook his head as if I wouldn't kiss him.

I grab his face and kiss his cheek, which made him blush, madly. "Remember what I said and the next time I see you reading a comic book I'll give you more kisses and someday another girl is going to do the same thing, because you are one handsome man!" I say trying to make him feel more confident and more our age. "So if I follow what Jace does, I can get laid, like every week? And if I follow what you said then I will get laid every night!" he asked excited. My eyes widen and I gasp, looking up at Jace, whose beet red rubbing the back of his head, pretending to look at a family photo, which sat on the table next to him.

I look back at Max and shake my head slowly looking down. "Max you know what I have learned?" I ask him looking up at him, again. When he looked at me in a way to say, 'carry on', I said, "It is, to find the right person..then whenever the two of you are ready, you go for it..but use protection" I say before getting up and leaving, only giving a small wave and smile before walking to Jace who is standing at the door way watching me with an expression, I have never seen before. He came over to me and hugged me to him tightly.

"That was nice of you," he said with a small but cute smile, before kissing me passionately. He pulled me to his room, down the hall and set me down in a two seater chair. He left for a few minutes and came out in some boxers, looking extremely sexy. I giggled which earned me a strange look from him. Jace sat next to me and handed me a pair of boxers with a T-shirt.

I smiled and turned away from him, before I stood and slipped my pants off and put the boxers on. I then pulled my shirt off and un-clipped my bra before pulling on his shirt. When I gathered all my clothes up I looked up at Jace who had wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "I'm sure you have seen a girl naked before, apart from actually having sex?" I asked walking up to him slowly, holding my clothes.

"Where do I put these?" I ask gesturing to my clothes. He took them, without a word and put them in the bathroom. When he came back into the room he was only wearing a towel around his waist. "I'm going to have a shower." He said before going into the bathroom, not even caring about closing the door.

I went to the bed and lay across it so I was facing the bathroom, where I could see Jace showering naked! Great now I sound like a little kid! He turned and saw me watching him. He smirked at me before starting to jack off (Wank). My mouth dropped open, which is so hot! I got up and slowly went into the bathroom. I just stood there looking into his golden eyes. I took off my boxers but he could still not see anything because the shirt was too long. I then slowly took my panties off and flung them away. I saw his hand start to go faster every step I got closer to him.

Before I did anything else I closed the door, when it was closed I walked slowly towards the shower. When I reached it I lifted my shirt off slowly and watch him get faster and starting to moan. I climbed in and put my hand on his chest. I slowly trailed my hand down his chest, until I touched his hand that was still getting faster and faster, I moved his hand out of the way and trailed my fingers on his length, which was HUGE! I then got on my knees slowly and took him all in my mouth and started to suck. He bucked his hips fast and hard trying to get it all in my mouth.

The rest that didn't fit in my mouth, I started to rub, feverishly. We both were starting to moan loudly when we heard a voice ringing through the room, "Jace! Do you know where clary is?" is was Max..

_**Well there's number 4! I'm sorry if that was too gross for you but I did put the rating of this story as M! Anyway if you don't understand anything then PM me or REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 5 should be up next week at the same time! So until next time!**_

_**BYEEEE!**_

_**P.S- there should be other stories up soon, if you didn't already know, this is Mel writing this and Miki's stories are going to be uploaded soon, so if you like Bella and Jacob stories from twilight then read them! **_


	5. The one night!

**Well here is the next chapter! I really loved all the reviews, so THANK-YOU! Well I bet you want to read, so ENJOY! :) And check out the new story by Ash (sugarandashley) its really good :)**

**One night can change everything**

Chapter 5:

_Recap-_

"_Jace! Do you know where clary is?" it was Max.._

**0oxo0**

"Shit!" I heard Jace hiss, grabbing onto my hair and pulling hard letting me know that he was close. I ignored the thought of Max standing outside the door and continued sucking the hell out of him. I look up to him in time to see his face go into lust as he shouts out to his bedroom, "Go look in the kitchen or maybe she went home!" he said, voice cracking at the end.

He looked down at me and I swear I saw a hint of blush apear on his golden brown skin. "Okay!" I faintly heard Max reply, due to me being under Jace's heavy gaze, but Jace heard perfectly fine and let out a big moan. We continued moaning and groaning untill his warm sweet liguid shot into my mouth. I cleaned him up and stood, I was surprised when Jace crashed his lips to mine, usually guys get turned off by their taste but I guess Jace isn't the normal, tipical, ordinary guy, he was much more.

We showered untill the water started getting cold and dryed ourselves. Jace once again surprised me when he easily picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom, threw me on the bed and ran towards the door. I frowned thinking he was going to ditch me but smiled hugly when I saw that he was only steal locking the door.

I noticed that he didn't only put a lock on the door but also sound locked it so no body could hear..stuff going on. When he came back I was lying on my stomach with the bed covers only up to my waist, I felt his hands slide up my back, outlining my breasts over and over again. As he did this I could feel something warm and pointy on my lower back, until realising what it was a soft moan excaped my lips with out me even noticing. I turned over and found him hovering me and I look down and see that it is indeed his member rubing into me.

I moaned and moved my hips up against his member. He positioned himself at my entrance and plunged into me, making me lose my breath. He started bucking into me ruffly getting harder and harder by the second. I flipped him and started riding him ruffly, when we heard a knock on the door. "Clary I need to talk to you NOW!" I heard Izzy shout loudly. I moaned and kept going but stopped and rolled off when she kept shouting for me.

Moaning I walked to the door, on the way putting on one of Jaces shirts. As I went towards the door I faintly heard Jace mutter "Lock Unlock" and role onto his stomach. "I'll be right back" I whisper to him, before I open the door to see Izzy in nothing but Simons shirt (remind me to never wear ANY of Simons shirts agin!) I raise my eyebrow at what she wearing and chuckle when I relise that she is wearing the same thing a me. "This better be important!" I say tierdly.

She nods her head and blushes. Wait! Isabelle Lightwood just BLUSHED! She quickly looks down and asks, "Can I have a condom?" she asks softly, barely a whisper. "Your on the pill though aren't you?" I ask conserned and get a nod in return. "But you just want to be sure?" I ask and once again she nods blushing furiously. I hold up a finger and go back into the room.

"Jace?" he looked up at my voice, "Yeah?" he asked. "Izzy needs a condom, where are yours?" I ask and go over to him. He passes me on with a grossed out face, which causes me to chuckle slightly. I grab it and give him a small kiss. The small kiss soon turns out to being him feeling me up and slowly lifting my shirt, completely forgeing that izzy is outside listening.

"GUYS! I CAN HEAR YOU! GROSSSS!" I chuckle and moan but get up anyway, going towards the door. I open the door a crack and pass it to her, "You owe me BIG TIME!" I say loudly. She laughs but says 'yes' and leaves. I quickly go back into the room to see Jace once again on his stomach. I hear Jace say lock for the door and it did indeed lock.

On my way to the bed I ditched the top and jumped back onto him and once again I rode him like a crazy horse taking marijuana. By the time we were bout to cum we were both sweaty and trying to reach for things to hold onto. I was holding onto the bed frome and he was holding my thieghs. We both collapsed beside him but he wasn't finished just yet, so he climbed onto me and started bucking me the hardest anyone has ever done before.

He hit my G-spot and made me scream his name so loud I'm sure the whole house heard and made my throught sore. When we both came he collapsed onto me. We were so tierd that we couldn't move so we stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. He pulled out of me and wrapped me up in his arms. And we both fell into a peacefull sleep.

**Theres the next chapter done! Chapter 5, I think. Sorry I haven't updated recently but I have tried but I just wasn't into writing until now! I really hope you enjoyed that and I apologise to those people who thought this was really gross, but I did make this story M so live with it :) **

**If you haven't already read my new story '**_**Gone!**_**' then check it out! I'll try update both of them at the same time every week but sometimes Home work and tests get in the way! :(**

**Anyway, until next time… BYE! :D**

**PM or REVIEW if you have and questions!**

**Mel xxx**


	6. Caught!

**I just want to say 'Thank-you' to all the people reading this and to the people who actually reviewed this! I really hope you like this story and I will do whatever you think that could make this story better. If you like this story so far; then I hope you are reading our other stories! We try to write them equally to put them up at the same time, but, as some of you know, that isn't as easy as it sounds..**

**Okay well here is the next chapter to'One night can change everything' I hope you enjoy it!**

**OHH! And by the way I have all of the chapters already written on my phone, all I need to do is transfer them to my computer! And I HATE re-writing things, so when I finish transferring them, then I am going to type it on my laptop! Anyway, you probs don't want to hear my life story sooooo ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6:**

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself lying across Jace's flawless chest and immediately cuddled into it. Flash backs of last night came through my mind and caused me to sigh and cuddle into him even more. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jace shifting in his sleep holding me tighter against himself.

After a few seconds of tracing his chest I hear someone clearing their throat. At this sound I jumped up just being able to cover my body in the right places. I look up to find both mine and Jace's parents standing there glaring at me. I let out a small gasp, barely audible and gulp.

I look at them with wide eyes, "What are you doing in here?" I ask them silently. "Be in the library in 30 minutes…and get cleaned up please?" said Maryse who had a hard face on. Straight after they left I shook Jace awake and as soon as his eyes were open I was up and out of bed, already starting to dress into some clean clothes. "Babe, what are you doing?" Jace asked worried, but getting up and staring to also change.

"What's wrong?" he asked still a bit sleepy. I shook my head and looked up at him through my still hazy view. "I woke up this morning to find that both of our parents were there watching us sleep…" I said looking down but continuing, "Now we have to go to the library as soon as possible, so finish getting dressed!" I say nervously.

"Shit! They didn't see you naked did they? Because I swear I will kill them if they…" he started but I cut him off with a kiss. "No they didn't, I was covered…sort of" I mumbled cringing at the thought of our parents watching us as we slept..NAKED! "Don't worry, the blankets were up to our waists and I was facing you anyway.." I say re-thinking of earlier when we were caught but stopped immediately when I remembered that we had to be at the library.

"They didn't look too happy AT ALL!" I say as finish with my hair. And with that we both silently went to the library to find…

**I'm sorry it's so short but I will make it up to you soon! The next chapter is going to be super long compared to my other chapters! And I'm really excited to hear what you guys think!**

**Until next time! GOOD-BYE!**

**And remember, if you have any questions or ideas then PM me or REVIEW!**

Xxx Mel xxX


	7. Sex is like a drug!

**Okaaay, well hey guys! Thankyou sooo much for the reviews and I am very sorry for taking sooo long to update, I just have to admit, I LOVE my other story better and as I said in one of the other chapters, I have to re-type it from my phone and I really don't enjoy doing that! Anyway I just want to let you know that this story may take longer than a week to be updated and if you were waiting, then I'm sorry! :'( I will try harder to update quicker, I promise :)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this! :D**

**Ohh and warning; this is a really sexual chapter.. I don't even know how I came up with it! :/**

Chapter 7:

Both our parents were sitting there talking in whispers. I stopped Jace short and listened to what they were saying. "They shouldn't be together and by what we just saw means that they have already slept together and they are only young children, I mean Jace is only 17 and clary 16! They shouldn't be doing it especially when anyone can just walk in while they're…busy" said Maryse.

"Think we should separate them, they don't even know each other!" said Luke who was frowning with veins popping out of his head. "I agree, we should seper-" that was all that I could listen to, I stalked into the room letting them know that I was there.

"You can't separate us! I won't let you; it is none of your business what I and Jace do! It's not your choice, and why do you even care when we are not the only ones!" I shout loudly, making my mother blanch, but soon recovered.

"Clary you can't be with him! You could be or get pregnant, what will you do then!" Jocylen shouted back just as loudly.

"Mum, if I am or get pregnant then I will have my baby with pride, it's what happens! Shadow hunters have to live life young while they can, if I get pregnant then I will deal with it because it is natural ans meant to be! And you will have no say in my decision!" I scream even louder, walking forward only to be stopped by Jace's warm, calming hands on my shoulders.

Jace slightly squeezed my shoulders, instantly making me calm down, as well as letting me know that he was still there for me.

"Clary, Jace, you two will be separated for a while and Clary, you are not to see Jace, Isabelle or Simon in that time, you will stay out of the shadow hunter world!" My mother screamed directly at me. I blanched and felt tears form n my eyes. I just stood there with wide eyes looking at my mother with disbelief, as her words sunk in.

She wanted me to stay away from…my friends! I thought, finally realising what she had said.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could, and ran out of the room, heading towards Jace's room. I could tell he was keeping his distance. I went into his room and flopped onto his bed and cried and cried more than ever before.

I felt Jace grab me into a tight hug and hold me to him while I cried. They can't do this to me! FUCKK! I hate my mother so much I could kill her. She is such a bitch! As well as Maryse! No they can't separate us! I won't let them!

I stopped crying after a few minutes, due to my mother knocking on the door, telling me it's time to leave. I pulled away from Jace and sighed deeply before getting up and heading towards the bathroom, where I picked up the boxers and shirt that he let me borrow and went to give them back to him.

"No you keep them as a souvenir and I'll get it when we are allowed to see each other again" he said sadly pushing them in my hands, but smirking when he saw my face lighten up. "Do you want a souvenir?" I asked smiling sadly, looking deeply into his eyes, before dropping them to his clothes in my hands.

He smiled and also looked down, which I took as a yes. I dropped my hands to the hem of my shirt and slowly raised it above my head. I placed it into his hands and reached down taking my pants off slowly, and once again placing them into his waiting hands. I then remembered that Izzy had stolen my pillow yesterday wanting to have a sleepover, but we all know how that turned out.

"I will be right back, I just have to go and get my pillow from Izzy" I said softly to Jace, who gave my a nod and with that a passionate kiss before letting me go.

I walked out of the door and headed straight for Izzy's room in my bra and panties, but I didn't care for once in my life. As I was going there, I walked past to family room passing by everyone, making them gasp and Maryse quickly covering Max's big, wide eyes. I didn't even take acknowledge of them, I just kept walking towards Izzy's room.

I could feel, actually more like sense my Mum and Luke coming from behind me but I just went faster, not caring that they were calling me. I slipped into the room that says _'Izzy's room..Stay out or die'. _I chuckled as soon as I saw the scene that was going on the bed…Izzy and Simon having sex… I could see everything…as in everything…

I could see him sliding in ad out of Izzy urgently, while Izzy was holding onto the bed frame moaning his name. Awkward much. As I stood there in shock watching them I thought, I don't really give a shit if I just walked in on the two of my best friends having sex, I don't care AT ALL!

I watched as the length of his member slid in and out of her and realised that I was a little peevishly standing here watching them but I also noticed that he wasn't wearing a condom. Hmmm…

"I thought you guys were using protection?" I ask them, looking down at where they were joined. The both looked at me but didn't stop. "Well I will se you guys when I see you, and Simon, I would get out of the house un-noticed if I were you, because there are a lot of adults in this house at the moment, and you will have your ass kicked!" then I left with my pillow and ran to Jace's room only to find my mum banging on the door, yelling for Jace to open up. "MUM! Get out of here or I will take you down, because I am VERY pissed at the moment!" I screamed at her before opening the door and going inside, but not before I caught a glimpse o my mum backing away gulping. I laughed and turned to see Jace lying on the bed in only boxers, looking at me like I was something he could eat, well he could…

I went over to him and lay next to him. I rapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck, but that encouraged us both. I rolled on top of him and kissed him hard and long, he un-clipped my bra and massaged my breasts slowly making my moan loudly. I heard my mum gasp from outside the door. I guess she never left and can still hear us. I smirked with him and pulled his boxers down to reveal his perfect dick, just at the site made me moan.

He pulled my panties off and stuck his tongue in and out of me until I came, moaning like a bitch! I kept screaming and moaning as my release died out. I smiled lazily but rolled over and put my mouth over his giant erection and started pumping even more than last night. He let out a loud moan, saying my name which only made me go faster and faster. He started backing his hips against my face meeting my rhythm. I ran my teeth over him slightly, which made him screamed out my name and cum harder than ever before.

I cleaned him up before we got underneath the covers. He positioned himself at my entrance, teasing us even more by rubbing his tip on my clit. He thrust's into me hard and pumps into me the hardest he has ever done before. I scream his name out as he starts to go harder and harder. I grab onto his shoulders, but he takes my hands away and ties them with my shirt onto the bed frame, still thrusting into me, but every time he thrusts into me, the bed frame bangs into the wall, which just makes him go faster and harder. We could hear people outside our door screaming at us to stop, but we just went faster and harder. I knew that I was going to have trouble with walking after this.

Now that I couldn't use my hands, it just felt better than ever before, because the need to touch him just got stronger and stronger. Every time he thrusts into me I scream loudly, and I could hear him moaning at the ight of my boobs bouncing up and down in his face, and moaning at my screams. He was now starting to scream with me. Just as I was about to cum, I screamed, "SO CLOSE JACE! AHHHHH!" he pumped harder and harder before he screamed, "AHHH! CUM WITH ME BABY!" then we both let out the biggest screams as we came hard, so hard that I felt our juices running down our legs.

We both flopped down and just laid there trying to catch our breaths. Jace was still pumping in me slowly, still getting out his release. He untied me and rolled off of me and gasped, "Best sex ever!" I just simply nodded my head still too tired to do or say anything. I turned to Jace, "I;m guessing I'm the firs girl you actually have banged that hard before. Why?" I asked, unsure if I should keep talking or if he should.

He smiled and looked down at me, only smiling bigger when he saw my smile. "Clary I think…I think…I think I'm falling in…love with you…" he said sweetly but blushing. Awwww! I smiled a huge smile and returned a, 'I love you, too' the kissed him hard, but sighed when I saw the time. 1:00pm. "I have to go" I said quietly, getting up and putting on my bra and panties, then his shirt and boxers. I kissed him passionately and said 'I love you' which he returned. I turned and walked out the door only to be met by all of the parents, who had wide eyes and their mouths hanging wide open. I groan but smirk and keep walking down the hall towards Izzy's room.

"AAHHH, SIMON! SIMON HARDERR!" I walked straight in think, do they ever stop! They're like rabbits going at it all the time! I look over at them and see Izzy tied to the bed and simon pumping into her with vampire speed. I felt a bit sick from seeing his ick going in and out of her, so I sat on the couch and waited until they finished. I'm used to walking in on Izzy having sex all the time, but when you walk in on the two of your best friends having sex, it make the acid in my throat to come up. But I get it, sex is like a drug!

"You know Simon, you have a really small dick compared to jace!" I said laughing at his expression, and looking down at his still twitching member. "AARRRRGG! Clary I don't want to know how big my brothers dick is!: she screamed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Simon and hugged him. I heard him gasp but I didn't give a shit that he was naked; I then went to Izzy and hugged her.

"I can't wait to see you guys again soon" I said getting tears in my eyes. They had weird expressions on but all I did was walk out the door and into the parlour, where everyone was, including Jace. I went to him and kissed him full on his mouth, rapping my legs around his waist. I let go after all the parents practically dragged me off of him. "Call me, Jace" I said blowing him a kiss then walking out to my car. When I got to my house I just flopped into my bed and slept, dreaming about, Jace…

**Well, ummm…yeahh… that was chapter 7, really sexual. And please if you thought it was too sexual, don't review and tell me that it sucked! I warned you at the start and it's your fault if you read it. You can PM me if you hated it, okaaay?**

**Anyway, I will try and update again soon, but I'm always busy! But its holidays for two weeks so I will try and write during that time..**

**Anyway tell me what you think!**

**Cyyya,**

**Mel**


	8. soo sorry!

**Heeey, I'm sorry guys! This story is being stopped for a while :( I just can't think of anything but my other story! I will start updating as soon as can think again :) thanks for the reviews anyway, and if you have any questions then please ask away, ohh or if you have ideas! :)**

**Sorry again,**

**Mel xxx :)**


	9. Drama Part 1

**Hey guys, I bet you're excited for this, huh? I'm finally updating! Yeey! Okay so anyway this is really short but I just wanted a start and I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now. Beware there is soo much drama that's going to happen! I'm so excited! **

**Enjoy, and remember to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 9:**

Clary's POV:

It's been 3 weeks since I walked out Jace's house. I've found out a lot since then and well, it's one hell of a surprise.

You might already suspect what has happened, but for those who haven't, the well, I'm pregnant.

Yep, Clary Fray is pregnant, with Jace Wayland, the hottest guy I have ever seen. In a way I'm happy that this has happened but also scared.

I'm not scared of having a family and what Jace thinks; I'm scared of what my parents are going to do when they find out.

_Ding dong._

Ugh, someone always just happens to interrupt me when I'm think of something important.

I walk to the front door to reveal Izzy.

"Oh, hey Iz, what are you doing here? I thought our parents forced us to stay away from each other?" I say, as I hug her slightly, so that she won't be able to feel my slightly swollen belly.

"Well, they can go die in a hole" she said frustratingly. I look at her confused but let her in.

"So what's so important to break the rules?" I say as I sit down on the living room couch.

"Clary, I'm pregnant, and Simons the father" she say confidently. I gasp, but crack a huge smile on my face.

"Really? Congrats Iz, you want to know something?" I ask her excited. Maybe she won't judge me now that she's pregnant as well.

"Sure"

"Well I'm also pregnant, with Jace's baby and I'm actually keen to be a mother" I say.

"OMG! Really? Well, how far along are you? I'm 3 months along, and it's because Simon and I got together like 5 months ago and I just happened to get Prego 2 months later, but I only realised a few days before your party" she rambled on and on.

"Wow, 3 months, I'm only like, 4 weeks along…Iz have you… told your parents yet?" I ask, playing with my hands nervously.

"Yeah, and they freaked, I'm not allowed to see Simon but that doesn't stop me" she says happily.

"Well, you're lucky that, that's all they did do! My parents are probably going to try and make me get an abortion" I say sadly.

"Clary you never know until you try, so I say invite them over for lunch sometime and tell them" she says calmly, giving me a tight hug before standing up.

"Well I have to go now anyway, Simons waiting at the café down the road, so I will see you later, yeah?" she said.

"Yeah, and say hi to Si for me!" I say as she gets into her car and drives away.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX xxX**

As I get up for my normal routine, I think about Izzy's visit 2 weeks ago, I have thought about what she said so many times, and all it does is give me a headache.

I decided that today was the day that I tell my parents, and it's a little too late now to cancel due to them arriving in mere minutes.

I quickly place all of the cutlery and plates down on the table and make a pasta salad quickly. 5 minutes later I hear the doorbell ring.

I walk to the door and am greeted by not only my parents but Jace's as well.

"Umm, hey, come on in" I say still confused.

We all walk to the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"So Honey, what are we here for? Oh, and Mar and Rob are here because we just came from a meeting together" My mother said, with fake sweetness in her voice.

"I hope you don't mind?" Rob said, looking like the only genuine one out of all four of them.

I shoot my head and said a soft 'No', before turning and occupy myself with placing all of the plates, and extras on the table.

"Umm, Clary?" Luke said. I look up and raise an eyebrow in question.

"What did you want to tell us?" he carries on.

I breathe in a shaky breath, hoping that they will take all of this calmly.

"I…uhh, I'm-' I take another shaky breath in and out and look down-'I'm Pregnant"

I heard gasps but didn't bother to look up.

"And it's Jace's baby…"

**Remember to review and tell me what you think! I really want to know what I can improve on, but if you want to diss this story than, piss off. Sorry to be a bit rude, but I do get hate and obviously it pisses me off! **

**That's all guys, I will upload soon I promise! :) **

**~Mel xx**


	10. Drama Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about ditching this story. I actually haven't been on Fanfiction in sooo long! I read on another website now, called 'Wattpad' some of you may know of it, some might not. **

**But I'm writing other stories on there, and I have been trying to juggle everything around to fit time for writing but it's just not working.**

**I just decided to write another chapter in like 1 hour, because I know that some of you might actually be waiting for this next update, and some of you hate me now for leaving you waiting with such a big cliff hanger. **

**Just letting you know that our other stories are on hold too, but I'm going to talk to Miki about updating her stories as well. Now onto the story! :) x**

Chapter 10: Drama part 2

"Your What?!" My mother screamed while storming over to me. She turns so red as if she had been choked.

She grabs a hold of my shoulders and without letting me answer her, she forces me to sit down on a chair.

"What are you doing?" I ask, worried as hell. What is she going to do to me, or even worse, what is she going to do to the baby!?

The worst case scenario is that she cuts the baby out herself… which I really hope doesn't happen.

"You little bitch! You just had to ruin everything! You were meant to get married to a nice guy, and get rich and give us money, but no, you just had to go and get pregnant with that…that, boy!" My mother rambles on. I look at her confused. Married? Rich?

"What the fuck?" I say loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear. They are crazy, officially crazy.

"Luke get me a knife" my mother said holding me down to the chair. WHAT!

"No no no no no no no no! I don't think that's such a good idea!" I screamed as Luke passed my mother the knife. My mother went to stab me but I quickly gathered up all my strength and head butted her.

As soon as she was unconscious on the ground with everyone surrounding her, I grabbed my keys and phone and headed straight out the door, with voices following behind me.

I drove, way past the speed limit to Jace's house. As soon as I parked the car, I called Jace.

"Hello?" I heard him ask. My stomach got butterflies from the sound of his voice.

"Oh my gosh, Jace! Open your door, quick I need to get inside and away from our parents! Please help me!" I said, now sobbing. I hear my parents car come to a stop about 50 metres behind me. I run a little faster.

"Clary, what's going on, wh-" Jace tries to say.

"JACE! Open the door now, please! Please help me!" I scream, sounding like I was being murded, which technically I kind of was a few minutes ago. I ran to the door to find it closed but luckily unlocked.

I run in and lock the door behind me, but I don't stop running, because I know that this is not going to stop them from coming after me. I run into the elevator, and see Jace and Izzy there, on their way down.

"Clary! What happened? Are you alright?" Jace said, taking me into his arms. I just stayed there for a while, taking in his smell, until what he asked sunk in. I pull back and look towards Izzy.

"My Parents, Our Parents, there are trying to kill me. Izzy I took your advice and I told them! Now they tried to-" I was interrupted by Jace.

"Clary what do you mean you told them? What did you tell them that was so bad?" He asked, slightly confused and worried. I looked at Izzy for reassurance, and she just nodded encouragingly.

"Uhh, well Jace I'm… uhh, I'm pregnant" I said softly looking at the ground. I heard him gasp and he let go of me. OH NO! I scared him off! I looked up at him frightened that he was going to go against me like my parents.

He looked devastated.

"Uhh, congrats Clary… uhh, who's the father?" he asked, a tear running down him face. I looked at him confused. He thought I cheated on him?

"Jace, what do you mean? Who do YOU think the father is? It's you silly!" I said smiling sadly, he didn't even know. He had absolutely no faith in me.

"Wait, what!? It's mine!?" he said, now smiling, the biggest smile I have ever seen. I nodded slightly, now also smiling widely. He picked me up and spun me around a few times.

_Ding Ding_

We all walked out the elevator.

"So I'm going to be a father?" he said, still with the large smile on his face.

"Yeep! How do you feel about that babe?" I said winking. He kissed me on the forehead quickly, but passionately.

"Well, I have a good feeling about that!" he said smiling cockily. Of course, he's probably thinking that the baby is going to be perfect because he's the father.

"Okay, well we can talk about that later. But right now, what are we going to do about our parents?" I asked. Just then I hear the front door slamming shut and the elevator being used.

"Oh shit"

**Okay well there it is guys! I hope you enjoy it! And I will get my friend ash to remind me to update this again soon! Love you guys, and don't forget to review! **

**~Mel :) x**


End file.
